


Bottle

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Angel and Weasel share a drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Deadpool' nor am I profiting off this.

"You honestly call this heaven in a bottle?" Angel grimaces, swinging the bottle back and forth. "I have better tasting poison for my roaches at home." 

Purple and green liquid sloshes onto the bar, mixing with dried blood and beard hair and clothing scraps. 

"You took the risk when I said Wade made the drink of the week." 

Angel grunts, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she pushes the glass across the bar. Weasel catches it, nose curling as he sticks it under the bar. 

"So, will I get to taste the better roach poison tonight?”


End file.
